The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
To keep interior comfortable and clean, a doormat is placed at the entrance of house for removing dirt and dust of shoes that have been contaminated from outdoor activities.
At the entrance, the doormat provides a cleaning platform for shoe soles of an enterer to rub against, to remove contaminants such as dirt and dust adhering to the soles. Conventional doormats after prolonged and repeated uses turn into a source of contaminants that dirties the indoor floor.
Such contaminated mats need cleaning or replacement. To meet the need, devices have been provided for use in automatically cleaning mats or allowing manual replacements of adhesive sheets on the mat surfaces after the contaminants build up. However, such mat cleaning devices exact a complex structure and the mat thereof are usually difficult to clean after a long-time use. Further, in case of a manual device, it would be a big hassle for the user to manually replace the contaminated sheet.